Thompson
To see the Mainstream Counterpart, See Thompson (AU). ---- |height = 8.5 ft |main_color = Yellow |secondary_color = Dark-yellow }} ''Thompson is a name given to a robotic bus created in the United States by an unknown company, once just a robot bus as part of an automated transportation program. His fate was nearly sealed after an unfortunate accident.'' Background Personality Thompson is the extremely friendly bot and is optimistic in every situation (even if it the situation is life-threatening). He also has a good sense of humor but he is somewhat bad at making jokes. Thompson greatly cares for his friends and will go to great lengths to protect them if necessary. He also does not like to use violence on others, While Thompson can keep his cool, some things just cause him to get angry really quickly He also personally dislikes the usage of adhesives on immobilizing bots due to him seeing it as an unethical way of doing so. Mostly from his experience of being caught in some. Thompson also greatly despises the usage of super cement, a recent development from regular cement. This is because super cement dries up instantly without warning when its disturbed such as a vehicle driving over it and due to how hard it is to tell if it has dried up or not. He personally dislikes using any military weapons, which is the reason why he uses primarily uses an electromagnetic crossbow as his main weapon. Physical Description Being a school bus, he has a yellow color scheme. He has a hatch and antenna on his roof. His headlights have an appearance of eyes and his bumper appears to have a mouth, thanks in part of using the same technology that gives Drakojet, Spitfire, VOTE-X, and Hyperion their mouths. Thompson also appears to have rear wheel skirts covering them and two front mirrors. History Creation Thompson was created as part of an automated transportation program. As his particular module was related to school transportation, he was given a school bus chassis and a child-friendly appearance. During his time transporting children, he slowly started to gain a personality and eventually interact with the students with a series of beeps, horns, and text on the inbuilt TV screen. The Crash One day however, while he was transporting children. Thompson had to avoid a speeding car coming towards him. He loses control and crashes into a parking lot. While the children was unharmed, Thompson was severly damaged from the crash. When the authorities found out Thompson developed a personality, they sent Thompson's damaged body back to the assembly plant he came from to be dismantled and examined upon. Despite Thompson's efforts to free himself from the truck transporting him, it proved futile and all he could do was to accept his inevitable shutdown Last minute save While Thompson seemingly accepted his fate, he noticed a white Wall-E robot with a yellow and blue colour scheme buying some spare parts. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, he tried to grab the bot's attention by constantly honking his horn. Initially his attempts were in vain as the bot seemingly ignore his horn. Though shortly after the bot noticed Thompson still strapped down to the truck bed he was on. Despite being told not to approach him by the staff, the bot did so anyway. The bot revealed himself as VOTE-X Abrams and quickly asked if his name was Thompson, in which he replied with a single beep while looking confused. When one of the staff approached Vote-X to tell him to back away from Thompson, Vote-X replied by punching the staff in the face and he quickly took control of the truck Thompson was still on. Vote-X quickly drove off before the police could arrive as he head towards his personal garage. Repair and memory recovery After a long drive, he gets Thompson off the truck and went straight away to repair him. Giving him a new flexible chassis to allow him to move more freely. He also gave Thompson a voice box to allow him verbal speach and upon doing so, Thompson greatfully thanks Vote-X for saving him but questions why he did it. Vote-X simply told him he will know soon enough as he installs a device called the Phase-Shifter into him. Vote-X then brings Thompson outside to test the device, in which he asks Thompson to think of becoming another vehicle. Thompson immediately thought of a helicopter and in a quick flash of light, he transforms into a helicopter while still being recognizable. Thompson is amazed by what the device was capable of before going back to his usual bus form. Shortly after, he recieves a sudden rush of memories. Soon after, Thompson quickly recognizes Vote-X and asks what is with his paint scheme. Vote-X explained everything that has happened prior which shocked Thompson. Due to this relavation though, he wanted some time alone while he tries to take in the information. So after Thompson gave Vote-X a contact signal, he quickly transformed into a helicopter and said his goodbyes before flying off into the clouds. Abilities Equipped with the '''Phase-Shifter', he has the ability to alter his form and size at will. Although he cannot increase his size further than his default size, he can shrink to the size of an ant. Thompson can transform into a number of vehicles, while only he can transform into a limited number of vehicles, these are the known forms he can become:'' *''Helicopter'' ' **''His common mode when getting around when driving is not an option can lift objects up to 130000 lbs. Although he has some trouble landing at times, normally causing him to crash. *Submarine ' **''His least used form, but still useful nonetheless when getting around underwater. The top speed is unusually fast, 100 knots, or 115 MPH (185 KP/H) *''Space Shuttle '' ' **''With the Fire shield, he can reach his top speed of 16777+ MPH (27000 KM/H). However, acceleration can be halted by strong adhesives. Oddly enough the form is just simply his normal bus form with added parts. *6x6 Off Roading vehicle ' **''With Teflon coated tires and 6 wheel drive, he can virtually drive on any terrain without the fear of getting stuck. Also useful for pulling bots out of sticky situations. *''Jet powered plane'' ' **''His biggest form, roughly the size of a private jet. Mostly used for long distance travel prior to the construction of the Tornado However, the device only works when the user's feet are not stuck in anything. Meaning that Thompson's transforming ability can be nullified if his wheels get stuck, this will often result in immobilizing him at the same time. Despite his appearance, Thompson is surprisingly strong and agile as his upgraded body chassis allows him to jump at least 7ft high despite weighing 15000 lbs. He is also strong enough to break out of an adhesive puddle, but he would be extremely weak afterward from constantly trying to pull free and if the adhesive used is stronger than Adhesive-25B, Thompson would eventually be pulled back in and remain stuck there until some bot helps him out. Upgrade At some point, VOTE-X gave Thompson additional protection, a stronger body to accommodate the added weight and a weapon to defend himself, the X-Bow. The X-Bow is a double-barreled electromagnetic crossbow, capable of firing a bolt (which actually retract into a smaller size when not being used for easier storage) at 500 RPM with a projectile velocity of up to 1500 MPH. Although Thompson prefers to fire the X-Bow at a moderate rate and at a reduced projectile velocity of 650 MPH to decrease the wear and tear on the barrels. Somehow Thompson can carry over 1500 Arrows. There are many types of arrows he can use, ranging from AP arrows, HE arrows, Gluon Arrows or just plain regular arrows. When the X-Bow is not in use, it is stored in the roof after compacting into a smaller size. Sometimes he can have two at once. An interesting thing to note is that when he transforms into his other vehicle forms is that the weapon's appearance may be altered and is often located elsewhere. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Thompson treats VOTE-X with great respect as he was the one who saved him from being scrapped. The two eventually became friends and has occasionally hung out together. Thompson will always seek VOTE-X for repairs in the event he needs any and also has helped him in some situations (and Vice versa). Vohantex Due to Vohantex loving to pull off sticky antics, Thompson hates Vohantex somewhat. When Vohantex isn't attempting to stick Thompson to the ground the two often compete with each other in off-road races with Vohantex always attempting to cheat by using adhesives the first chance he gets. Normally resulting in angering Thompson. Despite all of this, they still get along together just fine. Spitfire Because of his younger age, Spitfire cares greatly for Thompson. She would defend Thompson from harm at any cost even it means she gets wounded in the process. Despite this, Spitfire has occasionally pulled off pranks on him for fun, although it never involves adhesives for obvious reasons. Thompson does not take her defense for granted as he would stand up for himself if really needed. Reece Due to Thompson's younger age, Reece views Thompson as a liability at times. Despite being inexperienced as all hell and having limited utility, there have been times Reece appreciates Thompson being in "the gang". Reece would normally use Thompson as a form of recon due to his limited combat abilities even with the relatively powerful X-Box. YAF-ARH' ''Because of YAF-ARH's size and being a robot spider, Thompson would instantly panic when he sees YAF-ARH. His biggest fear is when YAF-ARH decides to shoot blobs of S-Hedsive at him which would both immobilize him and prevent him from using his Phase-Shifter. Despite actually being caught in his S-Hedsive in some cases, YAF-ARH would normally just ignore him and leave him be. Although he may shoot more blobs at Thompson just for good measure, much to his already terrifying predicament Trivia *''Thompson is the first character VohanteXDA50 has made that isn't military focused.'' **''Thompson is also the second robot that is a vehicle, first being Vohantex.'' ***''He is also so far the only character exclusive to the Voltex Universe.'' ****''Though this is no longer true as he now has a Wall-E AU counterpart'' *''From the appearance and abilities, Thompson is heavily based on the Magic School Bus (especially the cartoon series).'' **''Though his overall appearance is a mix between the 2017 cartoon reboot and the 1994 cartoon.'' ***''Funnily enough, the design used for Thompson was originally for the Magic School Bus guest character's redesign in the Wall-E AU.'' *''If robots had age to describe their behavior, Thompson would be 16 years old. Making him the youngest bot in the Voltex Universe.'' **''Despite this, he still more mature than Vohantex in some cases.'' *''Funnily enough, Thompson's name came around when VohanteXDA50 was watching this video while thinking of a name.'' *''Thompson actually has a slight Scottish accent.'' *''The X-Box Thompson uses is surprisingly effective against aircraft.'' *''Thompson is considered a “Joke Character” by Yoshifan1219.'' *''Thompson has a fear of being melted alive, which nearly happened once and traumatized him for life ever since.'' *''While his overall strength is surprisingly high, his strength when driving forward is drastically weaker. Not even being able to break free from being stuck to a wall covered in V-Hesive by trying to drive free, which is already considerably weaker compared to other adhesives.'' **''Worth pointing out that while Thompson can pull free from an adhesive puddle, he would often be too preoccupied trying to drive forward.'' **''Also, the very first thing he EVER did when he was stuck in an adhesive puddle for the very first time was to jump. It obviously did absolutely nothing to help.'' Category:Robots Category:Males